ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: The Dark World
IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: The Dark World is the thirty-fourth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the eighth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Eons ago, Bor, father of Odin, clashes with the Dark Elf Malekith, who seeks to destroy the universe using a weapon known as the Aether. After conquering Malekith's forces, including enhanced warriors called the Kursed, on their home world of Svartalfheim, Bor safeguards the Aether within a stone column. Unbeknownst to Bor, Malekith, his lieutenant Algrim, and a handful of Dark Elves escape into suspended animation. In present-day Asgard, Loki and IG-72 stand imprisoned for their war crimes on Earth. Meanwhile, Thor, alongside warriors Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif, as well as The 88 Squad, repel marauders on Vanaheim, home of their comrade Hogun; it is the final battle in a war to pacify the Nine Realms following the reconstruction of Bifröst, the "Rainbow Bridge" between realms, which had been destroyed two years earlier. The Asgardians and Squad soon learn that the Convergence, a rare alignment of the Nine Realms, is imminent; as the event approaches, portals linking the worlds appear at random. In London, astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster and her intern Darcy Lewis travel to an abandoned factory where such portals have appeared, disrupting the laws of physics around them. Separating from the group, Jane is teleported to another world, where Shredder infects her with the Aether, which has been in possession of The Horde Of Darkness. Heimdall alerts Thor and The 88 Squad that Jane has moved beyond his near omniscient sight, leading Thor and The 88 Squad to Earth. When they find Jane, she inadvertently releases an unearthly force, and Thor and The 88 Squad return with her to Asgard. Odin, recognizing the Aether, warns that the Aether will not only kill Jane, but that its return heralds a catastrophic prophecy. He also says that the Aether was stolen by The Horde Of Darkness. Malekith, awakened by the Aether's release and The Horde Of Darkness, turns Algrim into a Kursed and attacks Asgard with The Horde Of Darkness. During the battle, Malekith, Algrim, and The Horde Of Darkness search for Jane, sensing that she contains the Aether. Thor's mother Frigga is killed protecting Jane, and Malekith, Algrim, and The Horde Of Darkness are forced to flee without Jane after getting defeated by The 88 Squad. Despite Odin's orders not to leave Asgard, Thor and The 88 Squad reluctantly enlist the help of Loki, who knows of a secret portal to Svartalfheim, where they will use Jane to lure and confront Malekith and The Horde Of Darkness, away from Asgard. In return, Thor and The 88 Squad promise Loki vengeance on Malekith and The Horde Of Darkness for killing their mother. With Volstagg and Sif stalling Asgardian soldiers and Fandral assisting their escape, Thor, Loki, Jane, and The 88 Squad head to Svartalfheim, leaving IG-72 behind in the process. He is however freed by Film Brain and Meowth, unknown to the Asgardians. There, Loki tricks Malekith and The Horde Of Darkness into drawing the Aether out of Jane, but Thor's and The 88 Squad's attempt to destroy the exposed substance fails. Malekith merges with the Aether and leaves in his ship as Loki is fatally wounded while killing Algrim, while Nadia is killed after getting impaled by Shredder. Thor, cradling Loki in his arms, promises to tell their father of his sacrifice, while The 88 Squad, especially Jean & Marie, mourn the loss of Nadia. They try to bring her back to life by holding hands and saying: "I do believe in Nadia! I do! I do!", even with the help of several celebrities, but it fails due to it only working on fairies, and they bury her back in London after Thor, Jane, and The Squad discover another portal in a nearby cave. There, they also reunite with Darcy and Jane's mentor Dr. Erik Selvig — who was briefly institutionalized due to the mental trauma he suffered during Loki and The Horde Of Darkness's attack on Evilrth. They learn that Malekith and The Horde Of Darkness plan to destroy the universe and restore the Dark Elves to dominance by unleashing the Aether at the center of the Convergence in Greenwich. While The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad engage in a starship battle throughout London, Thor battles Malekith through various portals and across multiple worlds until one portal separates them, leaving Malekith unopposed on Earth. Thor returns in time to help his mortal comrades use their scientific equipment to transport Malekith to Svartalfheim, where he is crushed by his own damaged ship, while The Horde Of Darkness is defeated after Jean & Marie sacrifice their lives by having their starship fly into the starship into The Horde Of Darkness mothership, causing both ships to explode. The Horde Of Darkness survived however, and they escape. After Nadia is brought back to life by Thor and Jean & Marie (whose bodies aren't found after the explosion) are buried in London, Thor and The 88 Squad return to Asgard, where he declines Odin's offer to take the throne and tells Odin of Loki's sacrifice. As he leaves, Odin's form transforms to that of a grinning Loki. In a mid-credits scene, Volstagg and Sif visit the Collector and entrust the Aether to his care, commenting that, with the Tesseract already in Asgard, having two Infinity Stones so close together would be dangerous. As they leave, the Collector remarks, "One down, five to go." In a post-credits scene, Jane and Thor reunite on Earth while somewhere in London a frost monster from Jotunheim, accidentally transported to Earth during the final battle, continues to run amok. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The following celebrities cameo in the scene where The 88 Squad is trying to bring Nadia back to life: **xxAndyManxx (Twitch.tv User) **John Oliver **Jon Stewart **Belle_Lover (Twitch.tv User) **TJ Miller **Tino (from The Weekenders Adventures Universe) **The New Day **Chris Pratt **Jimmy Fallon **Weird Al Yankovic **Thegreatgq (Twitch.tv User) **BlueBab23 (Twitch.tv User) **Amy Schumer **Christopher Mintz-Plasse **MatrixMandible5432 (Twitch.tv User) **Dwayne Johnson **Jared Leto *The "I do believe in Nadia! I do! I do!" chant is similar to the 2003 film adaptation of Peter Pan, where Peter tries to (and succeeds) bring Tinker Bell back to life by chanting "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" *The scene where The 88 Squad is trying to bring Nadia back to life is similar to Kickassia where Nostalgia Critic & The TGWTG Squad are trying to bring Santa Christ back to life. *Nadia, Jean, & Marie die in this episode, but Nadia is brought back to life by Thor near the end of the film.